


Twined

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 6 [19]
Category: Aladdin (1992), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Comfort, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 6, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine's fingers work gently at Ariel's scalp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Jasmine’s fingers run through Ariel’s hair in slow sweeps, gently massaging against her scalp. With a sigh, Ariel leans into the touch, letting the red waves of her hair be drawn back and together.

Jasmine enjoys this, she says, being able to watch as she weaves the hair into braids, delicately fine or lushly thick, crowns and ropes and nets so ornate that both of them burst out laughing. But Ariel loves it too, the touch on her scalp, Jasmine’s legs on either side of her where she sits.

She shivers as Jasmine kisses her scalp. “My love,” she murmurs.


End file.
